Investigations
by rockstarpeach
Summary: Booth is sent to LA to investigate a case. Wackiness ensues. In the form of silliness and sex. Spike/Booth/Angel
1. Chapter 1

Title: Investigations

Pairing: Spike/Booth (BtVS,Ats/Bones)

Rating: Adult

Summary: Booth is sent to LA to track down a possible killer, he meets Spike.

A/N: Really, just a bunch of crack. Hopefully, really fun crack 

***

Agent Booth was seriously going to kill Camille. This lead was entirely bullshit, everyone knew it. There was no way in hell the fucking Gorgonzola was in Los Angeles. He was in DC, watching them. There was no way he would leave, not now, not when the Jeffersonian had his treasure. He wasn't going anywhere until he got it all back, and they were all dead.

Unless he needed to find an apprentice. Sweets was pretty sure that with Gargamel's mentor out of commission, locked up in a rest home, sans teeth, that he'd be out looking for someone else, someone to keep up the grand tradition of eating people, and building up their bones into some mosaic freak show.

And Cam had heard that there was someone in LA with a profile that made him an ideal candidate to take the next place in the psychotic institution of ritual murder. And where had she gotten this information? The police? Nope. A fucking law firm.

Apparently the new CEO of Wolfram and Hart was making some changes, cutting loose any of his staff that was too 'evil' for him, and there was one character in particular who stood out as exceptionally evil and his boss had informed the FBI.

So here he was, standing in the lobby of the law firm, looking for a guy named Knox to… what? See if the guy tried to eat his eyeballs and glue his kneecaps to a statue? He sighed. He was missing a weekend with his son for this.

He stood looking around the grand entrance, wondering who he should talk to about locating the possible serial killer when a blonde woman came up to him, concerned expression on her face.

"You okay, bossy?" she asked him.

He scrunched up his face slightly at her, not quite sure why this woman was calling him boss, but answered, "Yeah, fine. I'm looking for someone named Knox. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Knoxy? Sure, he's probably up in practical science with Fred." At his confused look she helpfully suggested, "why don't you go sit down in your office, I'll send him in."

"My office?"

"Wow, bossy, you must have had a rough night," she said, shaking her head and pointing in the direction of the room he presumed she meant for him to wait in.

"Thanks," he told her, cautiously, as he started towards the large double doors. He received an encouraging smile from the woman, and then she scampered off behind a desk and picked up a phone to place a call.

Seeley pushed open one of the doors and entered the waiting room. Hell of a waiting room, he thought, as he took in the décor. Weapons on the walls, paper work on the desk, and not much room to sit except for one couch.

He took a seat on the plush leather and waited.

***

Spike had been in the lab with Fred, helping her out with an experiment, when the phone rang. Alright, he hadn't been so much helping her out as getting in the way, but they were both having a sufficient amount of fun that the intrusion was overlooked.

Giggling, Fred went to answer the phone. "Hey Harmony. No, Knox isn't here today… Don't know. He said something about meeting someone…. He didn't say. Contact probably… Okay…. Tell Angel I'll let him know when Knox gets in… Wait" she held the phone away from her head, placing her hand over the mouthpiece and looked at Spike.

"Did you say something?"

Spike had gathered that Angel was alone in his office, time set aside for someone that wasn't going to be making the meeting, and Spike thought that the time shouldn't go to waste. It was hard having a boyfriend that worked so bloody much. He hardly got any one on one time with the big pouf lately and if they could squeeze in a shag before supper Spike needed to jump on the chance.

"Said, no worries, pet. Was just heading down to see the bossman now. I'll let him know little Knoxy can't come out and play."

Fred nodded happily and turned her attention back to the telephone to relay the message to Harmony.

***

Spike hummed to himself as he strolled down the grand stairs to the lobby outside Angel's office. He was in a great mood today. He'd spent the afternoon goofing around with Fred, he was planning to go out for dinner and a pint with Wes, and now it looked like he was about to get a little action with Angel.

He smiled at Harmony as he passed, that smile that made her swoon, and swaggered up to the door to Angel's office, pushing it open. He continued his suggestive walk inside, hoping to get his lover a little riled before they got to the action. He closed the door behind him and moved to stand in front of Angel, who was sitting on the couch.

"Strip," he ordered.

Seeley opened his mouth, not really intending for any sound to come out, but wanted to exaggerate the fact that he was blown away by the command. "Are you Knox?" he asked.

Spike screwed up his face and reached a hand out to press against Angel's forehead. "You do feel a little warm, pet. Not feeling so well?" he asked with mock concern.

Seeley stood up and abruptly pushed the man's hand away. He used his superior height as he always did, and got in the man's space in an attempt to cow him. It didn't appear to be working.

"Seriously Angel," Spike asked, concern turning genuine. "You alright, pet?"

"I'm not your 'angel' or your 'pet'. Back off Mr. Knox." Seriously, what the hell was wrong with people from LA?

Spike took a step back, not entirely sure what Angel was playing at. "Knox is out for the day, love. Thought we might take the opportunity to catch up a bit. If you know what I mean," he finished with his trademark smirk.

"Catch up?" Seeley asked, not quite able to keep up with the direction of the conversation and feeling more than a little out of his element.

"Yeah," Spike answered, leering at Angel and taking a step closer to bring their upper bodies into contact. "Catch up. We haven't had time to be… intimate in a while."

Seeley jumped and stepped back, narrowly resisting the urge to punch this blond stranger in the mouth as he felt fingers ghost their way up his side, and a softer-than-it-should-be cheek bone gently caress his own.

What the fuck? Seeley wasn't into to casual sex. Well, okay he was, but he damn certain wasn't into guys. And here comes this man out of nowhere. This gorgeous, captivating, enchanting man… what was he thinking about? Right. Not into guys. He kept reminding himself of that as the guy in question manhandled him into a position he thought he really shouldn't be enjoying so much.

Spike was getting annoyed with Angel… doing whatever he was doing. If this kept up sex wouldn't be very likely, so he needed to shut his boyfriend the hell up, and get to the good stuff before time ran out and he was needed to sign papers or rescue a puppy.

He picked Angel up and carried him over to the desk. Angel fought him, which he was expecting, but what came as a surprise was the weakness of the resistance. He knew Angel was at least as strong as he was, and had been anticipating more of a fight.

Mentally shrugging, and not intending to squander any chance he had to be in control with Angel, as it didn't happen all that often, he put him down in front of the desk and ripped apart the button and zipper on his pants, yanking them down.

He flipped Angel over then, still only encountering token resistance, and grinned to himself as he pushed him down, face first over the desk, and took a spot behind him so they were both facing the door. He let his hand travel lightly over Angel's ass, sneaking one, then two, and finally three fingers into the crack.

Seeley tensed as he felt his rear cheeks being separated and opened his mouth to protest, but no sound other than a groan managed to escape as he felt a warm, silky liquid poured onto him and one of the offending fingers push inside him.

"Fuck pet. You really are warm," Spike remarked. "Just have a shower or something?"

Seeley had no idea what this freak was talking about, and was again about to tell him to fuck off and leave him alone, but again his thoughts were interrupted as another finger joined the first in his virgin cavern.

He was unable to do anything but moan and push back against the intruding digits, and he hated himself for it. Good Catholic boys weren't supposed to enjoy this kind of thing. And he didn't. He really didn't. He repeated that to himself over and over, ignoring the fact that he was silently begging for more with every shift of his large frame toward the source of incredible, untapped pleasure.

Spike was more than happy to take advantage of Angel's sudden enthusiasm and pulled his own pants down enough let out his achingly hard cock, coating in the warm, sweet smelling substance he had found in the oaf's desk drawer. He placed a hand on Angel's back to keep him steady, and lined himself up with the tight hole.

He pushed forward on a groan, not remembering the last time he had been inside something so hot and tight. Something had changed since the last time he was with Angel, and he managed to mentally file away the thought to ask Angel was it was, and if he could do it again.

Seeley was still cursing himself for thinking that any of this was in any way good. But seeing as how it was, and there was really nothing he could do about it, he decided to try to take back some measure of control.

He pushed back against the man behind him, taking the first dick to touch him, ever, further inside himself. "That the best you've got?" he taunted.

Spike snarled and gripped his fingers firmly around Angel's shoulder, digging the tips in painfully, and rammed harder into the delicious ass.

"Hmm. Bit better, I guess," Seeley managed, between gasps and groans that belied his comment. "But I've had better."

Spike knew a lie when he heard one. He knew Angel had never had better than him in his life. He also knew a challenge. He changed his angle slightly to bring the tip of his cock into contact with Angel's prostate with every thrust, and delighted in the response of incoherent ramblings and begging for 'more' and 'harder' and 'please don't stop' that his efforts produced.

Spike didn't let up his rhythm at all, but did his best to listen to Angel's instructions, as he drove them both closer and closer to climax.

Seeley felt a cold hand lift him up by one hip slightly, and then wrap tightly around his prick. He couldn't decide if he should continue pushing back onto the dick behind him, or start to push forward into the tight fist surrounding him. He finally settled on an alternation between both stimuli, lost in the best pleasure he had ever known.

Spike smiled at the response to his actions and only pumped harder and faster until he felt incredible contractions around his dick accompanied by the feel and smell of wet spend over his hand and the desk under them. He was momentarily confused by the smell, and thought that that, in connection with the warmth, and the other oddities in his lover's behaviour today should be telling him something.

He ignored all of the warning signals in favour of thrusting two more times deep into the hole that was all his, and gritted his teeth, pumping out an incredible release.

Spike had only just collapsed onto Angel's back, and Seeley had only just managed to see straight again when the door burst open.

They both looked up in shock as a man who looked just like the brunet now pinned to the desk walked into the room, expression of shocked outrage in place.

"What the hell is going on here?" Angel demanded.

"Angel?" Spike squeaked out.

"Are _you_ Knox?" Seeley asked.

***

Knox sat at a quiet table by himself at a non-descript pub on the north end of town. He had been sent a letter asking him to be there, to meet a possible client. He had thought it was a little odd, but nothing he hadn't seen before in his line of work. Wolfram and Hart clients could be a little shifty, and tended to need their privacy.

He looked up as a drink was slid towards him on the table and a man slid into the chair in front of him.

He gave himself credit for shivering only slightly as the man asked, in a perfectly calm voice, "Have you ever heard of the Gormongons, Mr. Knox?"

END


	2. Chapter 2

Title: More Investigations

Pairing: Spike/Angel/Booth

Rating: Adult

Summary: Booth is sent to LA to track down a serial killer. He meets Spike. Then Angel. Ridiculousness and porn abound!

***

Angel moved further into the office, slamming the door behind him. His expression darkened into a scowl, brows furrowing with each step he took toward Spike and… who the hell was underneath him?

"Spike! Who the hell is underneath you?"

Spiked backed up from Seeley's rear end and had the decency to put his own softening cock back into his pants as well as heft up the stranger's pants in the back before addressing Angel.

Shit. He looked mad. Spike put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Now, I know what this looks like, love-", he started, but was cut off by Angel.

"Really? You do? Cause I have no idea what it looks like! It looks like you're fucking me over my desk," he said, disbelievingly waving a hand at the increasingly confused looking man, still half on the desk. "But that's not possible is it? Because I wasn't even here!"

Yup, he was mad alright. "Well, yeah. But see-"

"So let's ignore for the moment the fact that you were fucking someone else," Angel began, and once he saw Spike's look of mild relief he amended, darkly, "but only for the moment. Don't think you're off the hook for that, Spikey. You're fucking someone that looks exactly like me. Who the fuck is he?" Angel thought for a second and frowned. "You didn't build another sexbot did you?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "No. I've been trying to explain-"

"Mr Knox, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me," Seeley ordered Angel, interrupting Spike. The man wasn't acting nearly as freaked out as the other two about what was happening, but then he hadn't just caught or been caught by, his boyfriend with another man. "I've got a few questions to ask you."

Angel screwed up his face at the man, but ignored him completely, turning to Spike and crossing his arms, warning expression on his face clearly indicating that he was waiting for an explanation.

"I thought he was you," Spike spit out, fast, hoping to at least get that across to Angel before he was interrupted again.

"You what?" Angel asked, not sure whether Spike was lying or just stupid. "I can feel his heat from here. I heard his heartbeat from outside the room. And you're trying to tell me that while you were doing… whatever you were doing… to him, you couldn't tell he was a human?!"

Seeley was a little thrown by that comment, wondering what else he would possibly be. He finished tucking his shirt back into his pants, and righted his suit jacket and pulled out his badge, flashing it at Angel. "FBI, Mr Knox. We're gonna need to have a little chat now."

"What?!"

"Yeah," Spike told Angel, "he was calling me Knox too, earlier. I think he's a bit dim."

"Obviously. But I'm not sure who's stupider, him or you. You seriously thought this moron was me?"

"Well, now that you mention it he was a little warm. But he was acting a moron, so naturally I thought-"

"DON'T finish that sentence."

"Hello?" Booth said, waving his hands to get their attention. "FBI?" He sighed as the other two continued to ignore him and muttered under his breath, "that used to mean something."

"I came into your office looking for you, someone was here who looked just like you… 'course I thought it was you," Spike offered in his own defence. "He's a right goer too, love. You should give him a try," he added with a wink.

Angel couldn't believe what Spike was suggesting, but he thought he couldn't quite deny the appeal of taking this human in front of Spike. He turned his attention to the man, eyeing him up before moving toward him and taking his mouth in a powerful kiss.

Seeley sputtered, and struggled and pushed ineffectually at this other man who was his exact size and shape, but was so much stronger than we was. He shouldn't have been surprised by that. That scrawny little blond had been stronger than he was. He must have been having an off day.

Angel pulled back eventually, to give the human a chance to breathe. Seeley promptly spat on the floor, and pulled out his handcuffs. "I thought we could do this the easy way Knox, but it doesn't look that's gonna happen, does it?" He grabbed Angel by the wrist in an attempt to get his arms behind his back. He failed.

Spike laughed. "He's not Knox, you daft git. Knox isn't even in the building today."

Seeley abruptly gave up his struggle with Angel and asked, "Well then, what the hell am I doing here?"

Neither Spike nor Angel could realistically answer that question, since neither knew who this man was or what he wanted.

"Hang on," Spike said, trying to understand what was going on. "You came here to shag Knox? And you thought I was that twirpy little girl? I'm deeply insulted," he finished, and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up.

"Now you know how I feel," Angel muttered, grabbing the cigarette from Spike and crushing it out between his fingers, tossing in the garbage bin.

Yeah, Seeley had been right a few minutes ago. Everyone from LA was completely insane. "No, you moron. For like the fifth time, I'm with the FBI. I came here to question Knox. Your new boss sent us his profile, concerned that he was some sort of sociopath, or something."

Angel frowned. "I did?"

Spike perked up then, finally getting it. Or, at least part of it. This was just some random guy who happened to look exactly like Angel and happened to be doing a little business in the building. Okay, when you put it like that it didn't sound likely, but that was the only explanation he currently had.

"Oooo. Yeah, I remember that. 'Member back we had everyone sing for Lorne?" He waited for Angel's nod and continued. "Right. Well, you had Harmony send a copy of anyone who failed the psyc test to the FBI. Knox must have been on the list."

"Riiiiight," Angel agreed, nodding his head slowly. "And you're here to… what? Arrest him?" he asked Seeley.

"Not yet. Just have a little chat I guess. See if he tries to kill me."

"Bloody brilliant idea pet. Can I come?" Spike was met with two eerily similar looks of annoyance, and they reminded him of his previously forgotten idea. "Maybe next time then," he conceded. "But for now, what's say we all have a shag, yeah?"

Angel shrugged and grabbed Spike by the shoulders, kissing him hard. Spike returned the kiss, almost forgetting the fact that they had company. Angel remembered though, and pushed Spike back gently when the blond tried to push him down on the same desk that he'd just had the human on.

"Manners Spike. Don't forget we have a guest," he chided and they both looked at said guest with hungry expressions.

Seeley backed up a step and looked at the office door, wondering how fast he could make it there.

"Now now, pet," Spike said gently. "No running off yet. We haven't had all our fun. And you can't tell me you weren't loving it before the big oaf came in."

Seeley had to admit that the guy made a good point. He had been enjoying it a lot. Angel saw the look of capitulation almost before it had even been displayed, and he seized the split second he had to grab the man's hand and pull him into an embrace, going back to the kiss they had started earlier.

This time Seeley accepted it, if a bit awkwardly, and Angel groaned in response, and slowly walked him back toward the couch.

Spike came up behind the man and placed his hands on his hips, walking with them, placing soft kisses and bites on his neck, and nudging his forehead against the back of his head.

Once they reached the couch Angel let the human go, and he spun around to take Spike's lips in a heated kiss to replace the feeling of loss. Angel chuckled and unfastened the man's pants, letting them pool to the ground around his ankles.

Spike and Seeley didn't stop kissing, barely noticing anything else as Angel walked around behind Spike and did the same to him, scraping human teeth over the younger vampire's neck before he went back to the couch to take a seat and watch for a while.

Spike toed off his boots and carefully shimmied his jeans down enough to step out of them. He felt the human do the same and he growled into the kiss and ground their renewed erections together.

Seeley was entirely certain that he had just secured himself a place in Hell. And then as the blond man effortlessly lifted him up, wrapped his legs around his waist and impaled him once again on his cock, he had a hard time caring about his eternal damnation.

Seeley cried out in ecstasy, arching his neck back, trusting this bizarrely strong man to make sure he didn't fall, and tried his best to bounce up and down with the range of motion he was allowed.

Angel purred to himself at the picture they made. It was like he was watching Spike with himself. This must be what they looked like together. And it was beautiful. He was suddenly immensely thankful this weird little stranger had come into their lives for a while. Now, he had a breathtaking visual he never would have had the opportunity to experience to accompany all of his Spike fantasies.

Of course, it would also be fun to join them, he thought as he got up.

He stood behind the human, running a soft caress over his clothed back and bare ass before gripping his hips solidly and lifting him off of Spike.

Seeley groaned in disapproval and Spike said, "Oi! Was enjoying that, git," and Angel smiled and told him, "You've had your turn already Spike. My turn now," before placing Seeley in a sitting position on the couch, and scooted him forward so that his ass was almost hanging off the edge.

Angel kneeled in front of him, grabbed the soft, warm thighs between his hard fingers and lined himself up with the inviting hole. He squeezed the legs, spread them a bit further apart, and sunk himself into a hot, tight, Heaven.

Seeley had been pissed off about getting his fuck cut off, but was just as pleased to have himself filled up by the new guy, even if it was a little disturbing getting fucked by someone with your own face.

As this happened, it was Spike's turn to watch and enjoy. And Christ, did he ever. If he thought one Angel was hot, two Angels, fucking, and moaning and panting… Well, there were just no words.

He couldn't hold out long before he found himself on the floor behind Angel , inserting probing fingers into his lover's crack. He had wanted to get fucked today, but with this position Angel had put them in, he was pretty certain Angel did too. And as always, he would do whatever Angel wanted him to. He really was a big softy, doing anything to make the pouf happy.

He lined himself up and thrust forward into the familiar channel and let out a mighty roar. Now that was more like it. Sure, the human had been great; warm and tight and exciting, but there was nothing like Angel.

Spike quickly lost himself in the feeling and sight and the sounds, and before he knew it he was ready to spill. He decided to treat himself, and vamped out, sinking his fangs into Angel's neck as he came, shooting his dead seed into his lover, and taking his dead blood in return.

Seeley opened his eyes wide, at what he saw, not quite understanding it. "What the hell?!" he squeaked out, but his body must have decided that it wasn't as afraid of what he had seen as his mind was, because all it did was push even harder onto the hard shaft between his legs.

Angel felt Spike's bite and lost it. He rolled his head back closer to Spike's and gripped hold of the warm prick in front of him, pumping it, hard, and when the human hips pushed down harder on him he pumped out his own release with a quiet grunt.

When the hand wrapped around him, Seeley couldn't have held out if he'd wanted to. He let out a chocked scream and watched, disgusted and aroused as the blond man made sucking noises, and the brunet seemed to push into the bite, and blood trickled down a pale neck, and Seeley shot warm, white, fluid over a cold hand.

When they had all come down, they separated and dressed, and Seeley looked at them both and asked. "What the hell are you?"

Spike looked at him, confused, not understanding how this guy could possibly not know. "We're vampires mate," he told him. "Don't you know where you are?"

***

Knox sat in his first class seat on a direct flight from LA to DC, smiling. He didn't bring anything with him, expect what he had on him at the time of this afternoon's meeting. His laptop, the clothes on his back, and his wallet were all he had to start a new life. He'd even forgotten his cell phone, but he supposed he wouldn't be needing that anymore.

Things were going to be different for him from now on, and he was looking forward to it.

***

Later that night, when the FBI agent had left and Spike and Angel were lying in bed together, coming down from that good shag that Spike had been wanting to be on the receiving end of, Angel asked him, "Spike, did you really think that was me?"

Spike smiled, and gently kneed Angel in the thigh under the blankets. "Yes, you great big pillock, I thought it was you. I know I was an idiot, and should have seen the signs, but it had been a while since we were together, and I wanted you so bad, I guess I just missed them."

"All of them?" Angel asked.

"Well, like I said, he felt a little warm, but I didn't think anything of it. He looked just like you, and I was missing you so much."

"He looked just like me?"

"Yes, Angel, he looked just like you," Spike said, like he was talking to a four year old. "You did see him, yeah?"

"I guess," Angel conceded, but pointed out something very important. "But there is one thing that you should have picked up on, and it should have told you right away that it wasn't me."

"What's that then, love?" Spike wondered, thinking the man had been a dead ringer.

"He had stupid hair."

END


End file.
